coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9650 (26th December 2018)
Plot The next morning, Jenny is still missing. Tim and Sophie visit Sally and share their plan to launch an appeal on the grounds that Duncan interfered with a witness - Gina. Gail is upset that nobody saw fit to tell her about Nick's secret wife and impending divorce. A hungover Jenny turns up and interrogates Johnny about seeing Liz again. She's mollified when he tells her he only went to Liz's flat to sack her. Eileen finds Liz's door ajar and Liz unconscious on the floor. Jenny and Johnny regret their behaviour towards each other. Hearing police sirens, they go out to investigate and see Liz being carted into an ambulance. Sophie lures Paula to a meeting at Speed Daal to ask about the appeal. Gina throws herself on Tim's mercy having spent all her money on a bed and breakfast. The police find Liz's earring on the ground and realise they're dealing with a hit and run. Liz is taken in for surgery. Eileen and Moira wait for news of their friend. Kirk and Beth take Gina in when Tim refuses as she could be useful in getting Sally out of prison. Audrey tells David she plans to start winding down at the salon and will soon sign her share over to him. Gail is suspicious of Lewis having a business appointment on a bank holiday. Emma lends a hand at the Rovers while Jenny sorts things out with Johnny. Johnny finds a dent in Jenny's car and the empty wine bottle inside. Tyrone agrees to take it into the garage. Paula tells Tim and Sophie that nothing short of a confession from Duncan will get Sally out, and her legal bill will have to be paid first anyway. Johnny gets Jenny to admit that she hit Liz while drink driving. She's distraught and swears she thought Liz was okay. Tyrone hears a police appeal for information on a hit and run on the radio and puts them onto the Connors. Gail eavesdrops on Lewis while he's on a call but doesn't hear anything incriminating. The police ask Jenny about the damage to her car. Johnny interrupts to say he was driving the vehicle yesterday. He's taken in for further questioning. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Doctor - Sarah Groarke Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - A&E waiting area *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite Notes *This episode, transmitted at 7.30pm, was the only edition transmitted on this day to allow for the broadcast of the James Bond film Quantum of Solace immediately afterwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paula insists that Duncan's confession is the only thing that can help Sally; Jenny returns home with a hangover, and Audrey reveals her future plans to David. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,026,980 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes